Return of Prodigy: All or Nothing
by Prodigy2k9
Summary: Prodigy is back... set right after Wrestlemania 23, Prodigy crusades to regain the title that was robbed of him. However, it will be a more difficult task than he could ever imagine. Plus, life is taking shape for Anthony. Can he manage everything?
1. Wrestlemania 23 Fallout

(Authors note: Guess who's back? Yup, it's ya boy Prodigy! And I am back for good this time. Weekly updates and everything!)

Current Date: April 2nd, 2007, The night after Wrestlemania 23.

Edge is the WWE Champion after defeating John Cena, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels in an elimination match.

Masters is the IC champion after defeating Carlito with brass knuckles.

Orton won the MITB ladder match.

Jillian Hall is the Women's Champ, after defeating Mickie James and Victoria in a triple threat match.

Kenny and Johnny Nitro (AKA The Hotshotz) are the new tag champs, after defeating Cryme Tyme, The Highlanders, and the Worlds Greatest Tag Team in a Ladder Match.

However, there was one man who was severely wronged in that Money in the Bank Match.  
His name is Prodigy.  
He was within arms reach of acquiring the briefcase that would get him a shot at HIS WWE Title. The title he should have still rightfully held. It was at that moment, Randy Orton brought a fire extinguisher into the match, sprayed Prodigy with it, and sent him to the mat, through a table. Orton then claimed the briefcase.

The special edition 3 hour Raw emanated that night from Madison Square Garden, the World's Most Famous Arena. And who better to kick off RAW, than Rated RKO. Coming out to their group music, Edge, Randy Orton, Jillian Hall, Chris Masters, and The Hotshotz all made their way to ringside, to the glamour of black and white confetti and balloons. The crowd rained down their boo's upon the group of young, arrogant athletes. All of them entered the ring nonchalantly, and Edge grabbed the microphone.  
"Take a hike, bimbo!" Edge screamed at Lillian Garcia, who immediately scrambled from the ring. Edge looked at his title belt, then looked to the crowd, "Oh, to hell with you all! Look who's standing here with all the gold, and look who's in the audience, paying their hard-earned Burger Flipping money to see us"  
Orton took the mic, "Calm down Edge. It's not a night to get all stressed out. Now, tonight you see all this confetti and balloons... but for what reason? It's not because of a celebration of Rated RKO's success. It's because it's the beginning of the Rated RKO Era of RAW"  
Edge had by now acquired his own microphone, "That's right... and now that we control all of the titles on RAW, and the Money in the Bank contract, WE MAKE THE RULES. We decide the title defenses! And you know what? We have 30 days to decide what to do... so we're gonna go home and party now. Bye"  
"BREAK IT DOWN"  
DX's music hit, and out came Triple H and Shawn Michaels, two of the men in the WWE Title match last night. They were both taken out of the match by Orton, Masters, Kenny and Nitro. When their music cut off, the two fan-favorite degenerates were standing at the middle of the ramp, staring Rated RKO dead in the eyes. Triple H picked up a microphone, and glared at Edge.  
"Listen here, you jackoffs... I got one question that needs answering...ARE YOU READY"  
With that, he dropped the mic and DX charged the ring. They began taking it right to Kenny and Nitro at first. All was going well until Masters locked HBK in the Masterlock. That left Triple H to be ganged up on by Kenny, Nitro, Orton and Edge.  
Nobody came out to help them. DX were left laying in the ring. Edge grabbed a microphone.  
"You have until the end of the night to find three partners... because the main event is going to be a 10 man WAR GAMES match! And we have our team already prepared"  
Rated RKO stood tall over DX for the moment...

(Cut to Commercial)

(When the cameras came back on...)

DX were shown walking backstage, when a certain young star decked out in an afro appeared next to them.  
"Now, what Rated RKO did you two earlier...das not cool." Carlito smirked, munching on his apple, "And normally Carlito won't get into other peoples' business, but he has his sights on one bad apple. Chris Masters... he's not cool"  
Michaels wrapped his arm around Carlito, "Here's the deal... join us for the night, and you'll get Masters. Sound...cool?" Carlito stroked his goatee, "...Das cool. See you out there"  
DX smiled to one another, and nodded, walking off.

Rated RKO was shown in their locker room, watching what just happened. They all donned looks of concern. 5 on 3 were not the odds they wanted.  
"Okay, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Kenny asked Edge. Edge frowned at Kenny, and turned back to the TV.  
"Dammit! We need a little insurance policy. Chris... go soften him up. I don't want that afro man wannabe out there tonight"  
Masters left the locker room.

As the cameras now cut to the arena for the first match, the man known as Prodigy was sitting in the catering area. He was hanging out with some of his friends from the RAW and ECW brands. Tonight, ECW had been taped before RAW, so he got to chill with CM Punk, RVD, Lashley, and a few others, and not to mention his long-time current girlfriend, Victoria. They were all engaged in a game of poker.  
Anthony sat in silence, watching RVD deal the cards. He was bored. Before he could complain, a production worker approached.  
"You're almost up, boss." He said to him. Anthony nodded, and got up. He adjusted his shirt, and left the poker area. He walked over to the interview area, where Maria was on standby as well.

The cameras cut to Maria and Prodigy after the first match, and he was pleasantly amused to hear the crowd give a deafening ovation to him. "Prodigy," Maria started off, "I am sure by now you've heard of Rated RKO's challenge to DX tonight for a 5 on 5 match, correct? Will you be in DX's corner"  
Prodigy scoffed, then took the mic. "Maria, I got a question for you to answer. Yeah, we're gonna reverse the roles... where was DX when Orton soaked me in flame retardant chemicals last night in front of five hundred million people? I was humiliated on the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. And now DX wants to send you to find out if I'll hold their hand from bell-to-bell tonight? DX, I have two words for ya"  
"SUCK IT!" said the crowd.  
Prodigy rolled his eyes, "Piss off"  
He then walked away, leaving Maria to ask, "Retardant? Hey! Those chemicals are not Eugene!" She then ran off camera also.

The cameras cut to commercial, and when they came back, Prodigy was shown walking around backstage, apparently in deep thought. Rated RKO came out of nowhere and surrounded him.  
"Can I help you?" Prodigy asked sarcastically.  
"You know DX is gonna want you out there, watching their back," Orton said, "You're doing the smart thing by staying out of our way. And since you're basically feeding DX and Carlito to us tonight, we're gonna give you a free gift as well. Call it... redemption. Yep. Right now, you have the chance to walk away, and we will never interact with you ever again. No more beatdowns, no more... humiliation." He then held up a fire extinguisher, "So, what'll it be? Will you accept our offer...bud"  
Prodigy cracked his knuckles, "Hmmm...tempting offer, Randy. But I think you know a fair amount about humiliation as well...remember our little TLC Match, two years ago"  
Orton seethed, then slapped Prodigy across the face. At that moment, Kenny and Johnny Nitro grabbed his arms, and held him in place. Orton then slapped Prodigy again, and grabbed him by the throat.  
"Since you wanna give reminders... how about this?" Orton then spit a loogey right in Prodigy's face. Edge then nailed Prodigy across the head with the WWE Title, and Rated RKO left Prodigy down and out.

A little bit later that night, DX and Carlito came upon Jeff Hardy, RAW's other competitor in the special 9 man Money in the Bank match. Smackdown was represented by Matt Hardy, Chris Benoit, and Mr. Kennedy...KENNNNEDYYYYY. ECW was represented by Sabu, CM Punk, and Daivari.  
Jeff stopped Triple H before he could open his mouth, "You want me out there with you tonight? I'm in." He pounded fists with all of them, and they made their way to the locker-room to prepare.  
"Wait!" Michaels said, and everyone looked at him. He then tossed DX shirts to Carlito and Hardy, "Since you're both going out of your ways to help us, we're gonna make you members of DX, starting tonight! And if Rated RKO ain't down with that, we got two words for 'em"  
"I'm in." Came a voice from offscreen, from behind a voice distorter. DX (Now consisting of Carlito and Hardy) looked to the lockerroom door. The cameras did not follow.

The stage was then set. The War Games cage had been erected around the ring, with weapons strewn about. There were chairs, tables, ladders, pipes, 2x4's, Little Bastard (j/k), the kitchen sink, and almost everything imaginable, except Little Bastard. Howard Finkel was on the microphone.  
"The rules of this match are as follows. A representative from DX, and a representative from Rated RKO will start off. After 5 minutes, a representative will come out for his team, at random. Then after five more minutes, another representative will come out for the opposing team of the first representative to appear. Then, everyone else will come out at 3 minute intervals. Pinfalls are the only way to win, and they cannot be accessed until all members of both teams have entered the match. The match cannot end until an entire team has been eliminated. It's main event time!" He got the crowd pumped up, then left the ring.  
First in for Rated RKO was Kenny. First in for DX was Carlito.

The bell rang. War Games was on... 


	2. War Games

Kenny stalled for time, as Carlito was begging him to come into the ring and get this fight on. Kenny stepped onto the apron, and teased getting in the ring. Carlito ran at him, but Kenny jumped down to the floor. This angered Carlito even more.

The crowd began to get into the match also, "Kenny sucks! Kenny sucks!" were the chants that the crowd offered. Kenny kicked the side of the cage, and with that distraction, Carlito came up behind him and started to pound on the former cheerleader. He grabbed Kenny by the head, and rammed him into the cage.

While Carlito was pounding on Kenny, the timer was going down. The crowd began chanting down the final 10 seconds.

"10, 9, 8!"

Carlito hit Kenny with a chair.

"7, 6, 5!"

Carlito hit a very nice jumping leg drop onto the chair, which was on Kenny's face.

"4, 3, 2, 1!"

Johnny Nitro's music hit, and out came the biggest prima donna in all of Rated RKO. He made his way into the caged structure slowly, and picked up a chair as well. He threw it at Carlito, and slid into the ring, only for Carlito to punch him as soon as he got to his feet. Carlito was pummeling him against the ropes, and even ducked as Kenny came flying at him, sending Kenny and Johnny (NITRO!) out of the ring. Carlito saw his chance. He took a few steps back, ran forward, and nailed a picture perfect suicide dive over the top rope, and onto the Hotshotz.

Carlito got to his feet, and stomped on them both, before picking up Kenny once again, and threw him into the ring. He then went to work on Nitro, kicking him while he was down. Meanwhile, Carlito also had his eye on the timer.

The countdown ended, and out came Jeff Hardy. He sprinted down the ramp, through the cage entrance, and into the ring, taking it right to Kenny. Carlito threw Nitro into the ring, and looked at Jeff. They both then picked up their individual foe, and whipped them into one another. Kenny and Nitro bumped heads, and fell down. Carlito and Jeff high-fived, and delivered some crotch chops before getting back to work on their opponents. Carlito hit Kenny with a suplex, before going for a pin. No dice, as pin falls were not allowed to be counted yet.

In a slight shot at TNA, Carlito then shoved Jeff Hardy. "JEFF!" He screamed. "...GET THE LADDER!"

Jeff climbed outside the ring, and pulled out a ladder. He slid it into the ring, and climbed in. Before he could set it up, Nitro came from nowhere and DDT'ed him onto the ladder. Nitro slid Jeff out of the ring, and began taking it to Carlito. Carlito began to return momentum, and Kenny nailed a chop block on Carlito, bringing him down. The Hotshotz went to town on Carlito then. They lifted him up, and nailed a double team suplex onto Jeff, who was still on the ladder. Kenny and Nitro high fived this time, and taunted the crowd for a bit.

The timer began counting down again. After the timer ran out, Chris Masters was the next entrant. He made his way into the ring, and stomped on Carlito. He picked him up, and put him in the corner. Nitro got in the opposite corner, and hit a running Yakuza kick on Carlito. While Kenny got Jeff back into the ring, Masters placed the ladder against the opposite turnbuckle, and whipped Carlito into the ladder. He then whipped Jeff into Carlito. Masters then ran at them, and nailed a corner clothesline on both Carlito and Jeff.

Kenny then pulled a big canvas bag out from under the ring, and lifted it up, putting it in the ring. Nitro reached into the bag, and pulled out a stop sign. He held it, and as Masters whipped Carlito at him, Kenny laid him out with the sign. Kenny pointed at Jeff Hardy, then at Masters, signifying for him to put Jeff Hardy in the Masterlock. Masters happily obliged, and locked Jeff in the Masterlock. Jeff was then forced to watch as Carlito was decimated by Kenny and Nitro. Masters, once he was sure Jeff Hardy was out cold, threw him out of the ring, and assisted Kenny and Nitro with Carlito.

Due to a legitimate injury Carlito had suffered the night before, the time came to put Carlito on the shelf, so to speak. Kenny pulled a chair out of the big bag, and wrapped it around Carlito's knee. Masters then climbed to the top rope, posed for a moment, and jumped down onto the chair. Kenny and Nitro then stomped on Carlito's knee, as road agents and referees attempted to get into the War Games Cage. The three fledgling members of Rated RKO allowed them to tend to Carlito, while they posed for the crowd, who to say the least, were not very happy to see what they had just done.

The timer counted down as Carlito was escorted from the arena. Jeff Hardy was still motionless on the outside.

When the timer ran out, Shawn Michaels was the next entrant. He was not alone, however. In his hands was a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire. He entered the cage, and was not surprised to see his three young foes dash to the outside of the ring as soon as he got in. Instead, they decided to focus on Jeff Hardy, who was at their feet. Michaels then had enough. He dropped the weapon, climbed the top rope, and hit a splash onto all of the men at the bottom. He got up and riled up the crowd, before hitting Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere on Kenny. He ducked a clothesline from Nitro, and nailed some Sweet Chin Music on him as well. He then went punch for punch with Chris Masters, before gaining the advantage and sliding him in the ring. Michaels was in hot pursuit of course, sliding into the ring as well, and lighting Masters up with some chops to the chest. He had Masters backed up into the corner, and was kicking and punching away at him. Masters then shoved him back, and went for a clothesline. Michaels ducked, grabbed his head, and nailed a neck breaker on the young athlete. He too, went for a pin fall, but it could not be counted. He got to his feet, as did Masters.

They once more resumed their punch exchange, with Masters gaining the advantage this time, pushing Michaels into the corner, and ramming his shoulder into HBK's abdominal region. By now, Jeff Hardy had gotten up, and was in the ring. He came from behind Masters and nailed a low blow. Michaels and Hardy then high fived, and nailed a double team suplex on Masters. Jeff noticed Kenny and Nitro getting up, so he ran to the ropes, and nailed a plancha to the outside, taking them out once again. Or so he thought… Kenny and Nitro caught him, and threw him into the cage as if he were a broken toy. Once again, Jeff Hardy was incapacitated. And Michaels… he was alone.

The clock was ticking once more. The buzzer went off, and out came Randy Orton. He arrogantly entered the cage, and Michaels then noticed that he was surrounded on all four sides. He went for his 2x4, but Masters grabbed it. Orton got on the ring apron, and Michaels swung at him, giving the opening to Kenny and Nitro. They stormed the ring, and took Michaels down. Masters ditched the weapon, and he and Orton entered the ring as well. They all proceeded to stomp down on ol' HBK.

Things were definitely not looking good for DX. By the time it was time for the next entrant, Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy were both laying in pools of their own blood. Yet somehow, they were still standing strong.

To a thunderous ovation, out came The Game, The King of Kings, the Cerebral Assassin, TRIPLE H! Triple H was carrying his longtime associate, Sledgie, to the ring as well. He made his way to the cage door, opened it, and entered the ring, catching Masters in the gut with the sledgehammer. He then nailed Masters in the face with it, and hit Orton with a Spinebuster. He blocked a punch from Kenny, and threw the brash young man over the top rope and out of the ring.

Nitro then snuck up on HHH, and began pounding against his massive frame. Triple H grabbed him by the throat, threw him to the corner, and began ramming knees into Nitro's gut. Kenny came back in, and charged at HHH. HHH moved, and Kenny hit Nitro.

Hunter grabbed Kenny, and threw him to the ropes. Kenny rebounded back, and was caught with a BRUTAL clothesline. He picked Kenny up, and went for a Pedigree, but Kenny fought out of it. Kenny began punching Triple H, who was returning the punches. Nitro then ran to the ropes, and came back, bulldogging HHH to the mat. Kenny immediately capitalized, locking HHH in a front face lock. Michaels then came out of nowhere and hit a flying forearm on Nitro. HBK landed, and nailed a kip up. Masters then returned to the match, nailing a devastating clothesline on HBK, and kicking HHH in the stomach. He threw HHH to the floor. This is where Orton was waiting with a chair. Orton blasted Hunter with the chair as soon as HHH got to his feet.

Jeff Hardy came out of nowhere and tackled Randy Orton to the ground, and began raining down punches.

"10, 9, 8!" The crowd began counting down once again. The final entrant for Rated RKO was set to come out.

"7, 6, 5!"

All of Rated RKO, except Randy, stood tall in the ring. Jeff was still pounding on him.  
"4!"

Jeff then got into the ring, and was nailed with the now blood-stained 2x4. He too, was motionless.

"3...2...1!"

The leader of Rated RKO, the WWE Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge, then made his way to the ring.

Edge then grabbed a mic, as soon as he entered. Basically, Rated RKO dismantled Team DX for the next few minutes, until there was a minute left… if DX had a hope in winning, he had better reveal himself. Edge then lifted the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and Gentleman… I think we can start the match, because there isn't a single damn person who can stop us now!" Edge said, "Not Jeff Hardy, not… hey Jeff, where's your brother?! Oh yeah, he's rotting away on Smackdown! Carlito can't do a damn thing either… oh, and look at the supposed Founding Fathers of DX. Triple H and Shawn Michaels… where's your clique now? Where's Nash? Hall? X-Pac? Hell, where's your hermaphrodite bodyguard, Chyna?! Face it, there's nobody who wants to help you now! NOBODY!"

"3..2..1!" The crowd chanted.

Rated RKO stood in silence… nobody was coming.

"Well," Edge said, "I guess that's it then. Alright… let's do this, DX will d-"

Prodigy's music then hit, cutting Edge off. The crowd exploded in approval. Rated RKO was in disbelief, until Prodigy himself showed up on the stage. He was carrying a big wooden board, and a big grin on his face. He then turned the board around, to reveal "OUCH!" spray painted on it.

"Chris, get him!"Edge ordered. Chris Masters then left the ring, opened the cage door, and walked menacingly towards Prodigy. Prodigy did not back down, however. As soon as Masters was in reach, Prodigy broke the board over his head. A piece was still in Prodigy's hand however. It was about the size of a baseball bat. Masters was down and out for the time being. Prodigy mouthed the words "What now bitches!?" as he made his way to the cage. He opened it, and kept the same cocky smirk on his face. His music was still playing, and the crowd was still cheering for him. Edge, Orton, Kenny and Nitro all backed up slowly as Prodigy entered the ring. The bell then rang, officially starting the match. Kenny charged at Prodigy, who hit him in the gut with his bat, then across the back of the head. Prodigy then hit Randy in the head as well. He back dropped Edge over the top rope, and nailed a clothesline on Nitro. Prodigy stood in the center of the ring, and raised his arms over his head, roaring to the crowd. The crowd reacted positively. He then evened things up for Team DX, as he eliminated Kenny with a DDT onto the baseball bat sized piece of wood. After a three count, Kenny was gone.

Prodigy began raining down punches on Nitro, who attempted to sneak on him. He backed Nitro into the corner, and punched him repeatedly. Orton grabbed Prodigy, spun him around, and punched him. Prodigy shrugged it off, and began punching Orton repeatedly. He had Orton reeling against the ropes. Prodigy stepped back, and ran at Orton full force, clotheslining himself and Randy over the top rope. Orton was the main man he was after. Prodigy got up, and began stomping Randy down. He grabbed the cage, and rattled it insanely, riling up the crowd.

Meanwhile, Masters had made his way back into the cage, to find himself being given some Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Michaels. While Michaels was distracted with Masters, Jeff Hardy was given a Snapshot from Kenny and Nitro, because Kenny had not left yet. Nitro then pinned Jeff Hardy for a three count. It was now down to Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Prodigy against Nitro, Masters, Orton and Edge. The next few eliminations came rapidly.

Triple H entered the ring, low-blowed Nitro, spun him around, and nailed him with a devastating Pedigree. Nitro was gone. Michaels slid Masters into the ring. Masters got up, to find himself surrounded by Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Prodigy then entered the ring as well. Michaels gave Chris another Sweet Chin Music. Masters spun to Prodigy, who delivered his BLK-Out (Stunner). Masters was still standing, until he spun to Triple H. Triple H planted him with a Pedigree. Prodigy made the pin. Masters was then gone as well.

Orton entered the ring, wielding a chair. Prodigy picked up his wooden weapon, and hit the chair into Orton's face. Orton fell, and Michaels made the pin. It was now down to DX and Prodigy vs. The WWE Champion, Edge.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels then left the ring, hoping to get Edge from both sides. They both surrounded Edge, who ran into the ring, and right into a Spear from Prodigy. Prodigy made the pinfall. 1..2..3!!!

Prodigy shook hands with Triple H and Shawn Michaels, before leaving the ring. As he made his way up the ramp, Vince McMahon's music hit, and out came the WWE Chairman.

"Stay right there, Prodigy…" Vince started, "Now, I know we've had our differences in the past, but now is a time of business. From what you demonstrated tonight, you appear to want nothing more than your shot at the WWE Championship. Unfortunately, Edge owes you no such shot… but, there is someone who owes you something. That's right, Prodigy. At Backlash in four weeks time, you will take on Randy Orton, in a one on one match for the Money in the Bank Contract! And to ensure that nobody interferes… whoever does so will be fired!"

RAW went off the air, with Prodigy looking back at the ring, where Orton was still laying in a mangled heap.


End file.
